The Luck Of The Draw
by loverofeevee
Summary: Severus Snape is normally a very composed person right? Wrong. It takes something as simple as a pair of undergarments to set him off. A pair of rather saucy pink undergarments. Students beware. Yaoi, own character, little bit of bad language
1. Chapter 1

_Just a quick drabble. There's a new teacher in Hogwarts. Professor Julian Heartright who can yield all known elements of nature without the use of a wand. He teaches the Art of Elements (obviously). He started Hogwarts as a pupil at the same time Professor Snape started teaching (21 years old if anyone's curious) and slowly but surely became friends of sorts with the potions master. He graduated Hogwarts and was called back six years later to teach when Harry was in 4th year. During his later student years in Hogwarts he started to develop a crush on Severus, and on arriving back to teach found his feelings had increased quite the bit on seeing his old professor again. He loves to sketch and his crush over Severus has led to almost an entire journal devoted to rather saucy sketches of the potions master (for Julian's eyes only). During his time teaching, Severus walks in on him drawing a particularly naughty sketch and in the resulting panic said picture was torn from the journal and fluttered innocently out the window. Oops._

The Luck Of The Draw

It was winter break and most of the students had retired home to celebrate the holidays. The staff and remaining students were left to enjoying the peace, most choosing to lie in and dream away the day. Headmaster Dumbledore arrived for breakfast in his usual timely fashion, deciding the promise of a good festive meal was better than sleeping in. Following him came a few more of the staff and a couple of early rising students. It was a chilly but nice morning as the witches and wizards indulged in the sweet treat that was their first meal of the day.

Part way through their breakfast, there suddenly came a loud commotion outside the great hall. Before anyone could voice the question a fox darted through the gap between the great hall doors and sprinted up the aisle in panic. The cause of said panic became clear when almost immediately after there followed a panther, snarling as it burst through the doors and chased after the smaller creature. Dumbledore and the other staff watched in confusion and concern as the two led a not so merry chase around the hall and across the tables. Eyes twinkling Dumbledore sat back with a smile.

'What do you think Julian's done?' Professor McGonagall asked from his left as the panther made pounce after pounce attempting to catch the fox.

'Whatever e's done e's got imself on Sev'rus' bad side' Hagrid piped up from the other side of the transfiguration professor.

'I'm sure we'll find out in good time. Though it would have been nice if they allowed the students to finish their meal before scaring them away' Dumbledore replied watching the children scamper from the hall in fright. He chuckled as the fox made a rather impressive summersault through the air to evade capture.

'He looks ready to tear that boy apart. Don't think he's even noticed we're here' Professor Sprout commented from the other side of the table.

'Perhaps we should attempt to break them up' Professor Flitwick commented.

There were murmurs of agreement, though no-one stood to actually intervene. They watched the two for a while, each bringing forth their own ideas as to why Professor Snape was in such a mood. Dumbledore leaned forward and rested his chin on his clasped hands. It was really quite amusing seeing the usually composed potions master acting this way. The headmaster chuckled as he mentally congratulated the elements professor for affecting Severus so. Really it was quite obvious the man was entranced by young Julian. One could almost call it a crush. He snapped out his musing as the two eventually started to tire.

Severus made the elegant transformation back from panther to human and slumped, in a gentleman like fashion, on the nearest house bench. Breathing heavily he glanced at Julian who followed his lead, with much less grace, a little ways down from him. Gathering his breath and still unaware of the other staff members, Severus found the energy to speak.

'Can you remember exactly why I was chasing you?'

Julian glanced at him in confusion, thought for a moment then chuckled breathlessly.

'You know I have no idea. In all the running and dodging I've totally forgotten'.

The other staff listened eagerly into the conversation.

Severus performed a tempus charm.

'Considering we've been running round the castle for nearly an hour and a half, I suppose it might explain the memory loss'.

Julian looked at him wide eyed.

'An hour and a half?! Have we really been running around that long?!'

'Well as I recall correctly I visited your room just after 8, so yes' Severus replied.

Julian let his head slump back.

'That's one way to get morning exercise'.

It was quiet for a while and the staff were starting to get disappointed at the lack of explanation. Dumbledore however could see the gears turning in the potions master's head. Severus did not like being kept in the dark. A while longer and the others were starting to give up hope they'd ever get the answer.

Then Severus' eyes snapped open.

'Wait a minute'.

Julian glanced at him.

Severus was growing more and more angry as the situation started to dawn on him.

'You were drawing that...that...horrible picture!'

Now Julian began to look scared as it became clearer to him.

'Now you know you shouldn't have come in without knocking...'

'And you believe that to be an excuse! Worse still when it fell out the window! A...A PINK THONG OF ALL THINGS!'

Julian jumped up and backed off.

'Severus you scared the heck outta me, I didn't mean for that to happen, it's not like I was going to show anyone it was just a bit of fun, I said I'd get it'.

'Oh you'll get it alright you hormone driven ARROGANT COCKY LITTLE...!'

The rest was cut off as the chase began again, the panther letting off a snarl befitting the devil himself as he tore after the soon to be sorry fox. Yelping the smaller creature bolted for the door, the black beast taking up the hunt once again. The staff stared at the door in silence. A few minutes past.

Then Dumbledore cleared his throat.

'Well. It seems Severus is in need of some assistance'. He stood up, eyes twinkling brightly.

'I say we give search for this...rather inappropriate picture, while he's a little preoccupied, before any of the students find it first. Certainly our dear potions master's reputation would be quite tarnished if the contents were to be spread around the school once the Christmas break is over'.

'I quite agree. Better help Severus. Wouldn't want anything bad to be spread about him' Professor McGonagall followed, laughter evident in her eyes as she tailed the headmaster down the aisle.

The others soon followed in agreement, picking up the pace as they headed outside, as if competing to the finish. Because of course it would do no good for the contents of the picture to fall into the wrong hands, would it?


	2. The Consequences

Chapter 2 – The Consequences

Julian rooted around in the snow as he thought about his demise. Somewhere between jumping down stairs and break necking round corners, Severus had caught him. *Why Hogwarts. Don't you like me anymore* he whined as his nose grew colder and colder. Severus upon capture had pinned him down, changed into human form and grabbed him by the scuff of the neck.

'Stay in that form if you know what's good for you' he growled then proceeded to throw Julian out into the snow and demand he find the blasted picture and bring it back.

Shivering Julian hoped against all things natural that he found the thing soon. Almost as if his wish had been granted he spotted a scrap of parchment sticking up from the snow. *Thank you Merlin!* He dove for it and scrambled to get back to the waiting potions master, missing the form partially hidden behind the wall.

Dumbledore tittered to himself, holding a duplicate of the picture as he made his way leisurely back to his warm comfy office, where the rest of the staff had been called to. Never thinking about the poor little fox who was about to get his hide used as a scarf.

*He can't kill me. I'm a teacher it would put him in trouble. Maybe he'll just make me clean the potions lab...with my tongue* Julian thought grimly to himself as he high tailed it back to Severus. The man glared at him as he sat the picture down, proof he'd found it and not a blank parchment. Severus glanced at it, then smiled sadistically. *Merlin he is gonna kill me! I DON'T WANNA DIE!* The man swiped up the picture and made a show of destroying it, agonisingly slowly.

'Now you can change back' he growled, robes billowing as he turned and made his way to the dungeon, a clear indication for Julian to follow him to his doom.

Whimpering the element teacher changed back and followed his soon to be killer.

Severus stopped at his personal quarters, grabbed Julian's arm, muttered the password and threw the younger man in before any protest was made. The door clicked shut and with a flick of a wand locked firmly in place.

_(Alright I've got four scenarios here. And just cause I'm a nice person I'll do all four. I'll leave my favourite until last)_

***Scenario 1***

_The most obvious considering the tone of the above paragraph. Don't take this seriously, it's just for a bit of fun._

The end of the winter break brought all the students back to Hogwarts, ready to learn. Well some were. For a couple of days no-one questioned the missing element professor. Perhaps he had a cold. Perhaps Dumbledore gave him a few more days to recover. After the second week began people started asking questions. The third week drew to a close and an official search was raised. After the month came to an end the ministry was called to action. No-one noticed that there was slightly more gross potion ingredients stacked neatly on the shelves of Severus Snape's office. No-one noticed the set of "fox eyes" that occasionally changed colour, as if trying to conjure up an element or two. No-one noticed Severus himself seemed...almost happy. As if he'd spend the winter break tracking down rare ingredients for his potion collection. By the end of the year the search was called off. No-one heard from Julian Heartright again. Dumbledore smiled at the framed sketch upon his desk, enchanted to dance merrily for him. Totally worth it.

***Scenario 2***

_Let's go kinky. *Evil grin*. Has a bad word._

Severus stalked the younger man, as if stalking prey. Swallowing Julian backed up. He found himself pinned against the sofa and trembled. He flinched as a bony hand came up to grasp his chin.

'How did you know?'

Julian blinked as Severus stepped back. Quick as a flash he was held in place with a binding spell and the potions master vanished into one of the back rooms. Julian gasped and struggled against the bind. *How did he know what? Surely not…* A movement at his side made him flinch, then his jaw hit the floor. *Oh…* Severus smirked, coming round to stand in front of the element professor.

'Close your mouth or I'll do it for you'.

Julian snapped it closed and swallowed heavily. His eyes traveled down the well muscled, hairless chest, flicking over toned arms, stopping at the… *HOLY MERLIN HE REALLY DOES HAVE A PINK THONG!* Blushing heavily Julian forced himself to look back up at Severus' face, trying really really hard to ignore the sudden rush of blood downwards. It wasn't working. Severus chuckled and *actually swayed his hips!* came forward.

'You like?'

Any thought of an answer was thrown out the window, much like the now true sketch was a few hours earlier, as a hand brushed over the not so hidden bulge in Julian's trousers. Whimpering the younger man settled for a nod. The binding spell was taken away and Julian, who was actually thankful for it as it was keeping him up, slid to the floor. He found himself eye to…um eye with the pink fabric. *Meep!*

'Not so confident now, are we?' came Severus' silky voice.

*Was that rhetorical? Who cares just shake your head!* Julian found he could barely breathe. He was utterly frozen in place. He felt a hand run under his chin and lift his head.

'You want it?'

*Merlin yes!* A shaky nod.

The hand drew his head closer to it.

'You really want it? Speak'.

*I want it!* 'Uh…uh huh…'

The hand left his chin and brushed the pink material.

'Words please'.

*Yes! Yes! Yes! Please!* 'Y…yes…'

The hand grasped and gave a small squeeze. A groan followed.

'Say please'.

*I'LL SAY MASTER JUST LET ME TOUCH…!* 'P…please'.

_***Pause for effect…***_

When Julian could next focus he found himself lying outside the potions master's quarters, with painful hard on, staring at the now clothed Severus.

'Don't let me catch you drawing any more pictures'.

The door slammed closed. Julian blinked, then blinked, then blinked again. *He…I…he just…he… THAT BASTARD!* Slowly he got to his feet, whimpering as his hard on brushed against just about everything. He took one more pitiful look at the door, before heading back to his own quarters. *I solemnly swear I will never again draw any more naughty pictures of Severus Snape ever again…* *…At least not until I recover from this incident* he added with a smirk as he closed his own door behind him.

***Scenario 3***

_Snuggly Wuggly Lovey Dovey. Awww!_

Julian found himself pinned up against the door the moment it closed. Severus looked furious. Turquoise eyes gazed into obsidian, pleading for mercy.

'Now…what am I going to do with you?'

Julian found himself trembling slightly. Severus stared at him for a few frightening minutes. Then he lunged forward. Julian had no time to react as lips suddenly pushed against his own. His startled gasp allowed a tongue to slide in, demanding dominance. Julian's mind took a vacation as he whimpered under the assault, his tremble growing as he felt a hardness pressing against him. His body began to react as he surrendered completely to the sensation. The need to breathe broke Severus from him and the older man gazed at the blushing puddle of goo that was the element professor.

'When we are finished, I want to see the rest of the pictures. Don't try to deny them'.

Julian tried to make sense of the sentence. Finally his mind came back from vacation. His blush deepened as he glanced away. He felt Severus step back and take his arm. Gently he was pulled into the back room. He acknowledged it as the bedroom before he was pushed down onto the soft sheets. Breathing heavily he gazed up at the potions master, trying to figure out if he was dreaming or if Severus had actually killed him and he was in heaven.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and watched the younger man's chest rise and fall. He took in the flushed face, the tremble and the beautiful turquoise eyes he could just get lost in. Merlin the boy was breath taking. So innocent even now. He remembered seeing the boy when he first started school. God how perverted he felt watching him. He should have been mourning Lily, but the innocence surrounding Julian had distracted him. He would never replace Lily in his heart, but the boy showed him he could feel for another. Of course he never tried anything while Julian was a student. But now… Having the boy was back in his life made it just so hard to remember why he was supposed to be the "greasy haired git of the dungeon".

He reached over and trailed his fingers down the younger man's covered chest, listening with growing lust to Julian's mews of pleasure. Merlin he wanted him badly. He leaned over Julian and kissed him softly, running his hands through the long silky brown hair. Slowly the younger man responded, reaching up hesitantly to brush his hands in the raven black hair. Of course it wasn't greasy. In fact it was so fine it felt feathered against his fingers. Julian realised that one, this wasn't a dream, and two, he was in fact alive, on Severus' bed, kissing the only person he'd ever fallen in love with. They broke the kiss and he gazed in question to the man above him.

'You're not angry?'

Severus chuckled at the innocence behind the question.

'Annoyed the damn picture fell out the window. We could have saved ourselves the exercise'.

He kissed the younger man on the forehead, then the cheek, then the ear.

'Of course, now that I know of your desire, I intend to keep you for myself' he growled lustfully.

The younger man's reaction pleased him. Julian shivered and whimpered pleadingly at him. Severus smiled and nuzzled his little angel. He was going to make this last all night.

The next morning found them both cuddled against each other. Severus would deny it entirely, but it felt nice to have the younger man in his arms. He gazed at the sleeping angel, brushing a strand of hair away from his face. His eyes trailed over the flawless porcelain skin, taking in the feminine like body. The boy was perfection. *And he's all mine* Severus thought to himself. He settled back down, smiling as the younger man curled against him, almost purring. Merlin help the person who tries to get me out of bed for the rest of winter break. With that thought Severus drifted back to sleep, holding his most precious possession close to his heart.

***Scenario 4***

_And now the more N-17 version so no likey, no read. Also has a bad word._

Before Julian realised what was happening he found himself pushed up against the door and his lips claimed by the potions master. Severus took advantage of the gasp to slip his tongue into the younger man's mouth, dominating the smaller body. He growled as the need to breathe pulled him away and attacked Julian's neck, ripping away clothes. The element professor whimpered under the assault, his mind not quite caught up enough to respond. Hands, lips and teeth roamed over his body, latching onto nipples, grasping the growing hardness, tearing away his trousers and boxers. Severus roughly stroked the firm flesh, bringing the younger man to madness under the sensation. Julian cried out, sound muffled as fingers slipped into his mouth, as he came hard. He barely had a chance to recover as he felt himself being flipped to face the door. Severus, as he coated his fingers, spared a moment to gaze at the naked trembling beauty. Utterly fuckable. And all his. He drew his fingers away and trailed them around, slipping one into the tight heat. The younger man whimpered and tensed as he was prepared. Growling Severus sucked hard on the succulent neck, adding a second then a third. Tears came to Julian's eyes as he whimpered against the intrusion. It didn't take long to find the bundle of nerves and strike them hard. Severus cherished the scream of utter pleasure forced out the younger man's lips. Eyes glazed over Julian ground back unconsciously. Severus could take it no longer and pulled his fingers out, yanking down his trousers and coating his hardness. He brought it to the trembling body and pushed it in one fell swoop into the burning heat. The second scream was more in pain but the potions master persisted, striking up a rhythm of thrusts, groaning against the tightness. He pressed against the nerves and growled as the body against his tightened and started to push back.

Julian saw white. He heard screams and groans and growls and for the life of him didn't know or care who they belonged to. Pinned up hard against the door he ground himself at the wood, begging and pleading for more. Harder and faster Severus went, caring not about anything else around him, focusing on holding himself just that little bit longer. Finally with twin cries they came, freezing as liquid pleasure engulfed them. A few moments passed and slowly they slid to the ground. Severus held onto his possession tightly as he relished the feeling. Minutes passed and Julian could feel the potions master still inside him, ever so slightly rocking back and forth. A hand ran through his hair and over his neck, where he could feel the bruising and teeth marks.

'Mine' Severus growled against his ears.

Julian caught his breath in time for the gentle rocking to grow faster. He felt Severus growing harder and realised that the older man wasn't going to let him walk the next morning. Moaning at the slight sting Julian found he couldn't care. For the rest of the day and well into the night he was claimed over and over. No-one questioned his or the potions master's absence the next day and no-one dared question the rather heavy limp he sported for the next few days thereafter. In fact no-one spoke to him at all or even looked at him without receiving a piercing glare from Severus. Merlin help any student that had a crush on him he thought as once more he was dragged quite willingly into the third empty classroom of the day.

_Hope you enjoyed. Please review *puppy dog eyes*._


End file.
